Heartcatch Essence Pretty Cure!
Heartcatch Essence Pretty Cure! (ハートキャッチエッセンスプリキュア！ Hātokyatchi Essensu Purikyua!) is the first Pretty Cure season created by Lovely Laala. This is a fan sequel to Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and it has four new main Cures. The main themes are flowers and perfume. Plot *Heartcatch Essence Pretty Cure! Episodes Pretty Cure is needed more than ever in Paris, France but no one knows about them. The Desert Apostles have been revived and are bigger and stronger than ever before. The Heartcatch Pretty Cure! battle them but are overcome by their power and taken captured. This is where a young girl in France comes in. Roza Émile is your average 14 year old girl. A girl who knows nothing about Pretty Cure and how much they protect the human race from evil. One day she has a dream about meeting a fairy like mascot defending itself from a strange woman who wants an item know as the Essence Prominence. And when this fairy, Fougere arrives in France with Suna right behind him, Roza becomes a new Pretty Cure known as Cure Pansy. Along with three other girls, Roza battles the new Desert Apostles generals while searching for the Heart Seeds to find the Essence Prominence to keep flowers blooming throughout the world. Characters NOTE:The character's names are written first name first due to change of nationality. Cures Roza Émile (ロザエミール Roza Emīru)/ Cure Pansy (キュアパンジー Kyua Panjī) Roza is the main protagonist of the show who loves to sing to J POP music in her room alone and having daily bike rides. She loves to read adventure stories and is very friendly and okay with her studies and easily gets distracted. She was awaken as a Pretty Cure when she met Fougere. Roza's standard signature colour is pink and she controls the power of flowers. Delmare Jacques (デルメアジャック Derumea Jakku)/ Cure Coral (キュアコーラル Kyua Kōraru) Delmare is a kind, friendly girl who is deaf and has a way of communicating with others, which is reading their lips. She has no friends and loves to write stories, dreaming of becoming an author when she is older. She was awaken as a Pretty Cure when she met Parfum. Delmare's standard signature colour is blue and she controls the power of the ocean. Éliane Coupe (エリアーヌクーペ Eriānu Kūpe)/ Cure Sunset (キュアサンセット Kyua Sansetto) Éliane is a courageous girl who loves to dance and wants to be in the dance club but the club doesn't want to accept her due to her muscular build. She is very girly and loves to make friends with people and has a bit of an attitude that makes others upset. She was awaken as a Pretty Cure when she met Citrus. Éliane's standard signature colour is gold and she controls the power of the sun. Celine Labelle (セリーヌラブレ Serīnu Rabure)/ Cure Fullmoon (キュアフルムーン Kyua Furumūn) Celine is a kind, graceful high school student who dreams of becoming an artist. She loves to gaze at stars and is very good at consoling others. She can be quite a klutz and is very easygoing and can have a bit of a devilish side to her. Celine became a Pretty Cure when she met Arôme. Celine's standard signature colour is silver and she control the power of the moon. Mascots Fougere (ファウガー Faugā) Fougere is the mascot partner of Roza. Parfum (パルファム Parufamu) Parfum is the mascot partner of Delmare. Citrus (シトラス Shitorasu) Citrus is the mascot partner of Éliane. Arôme (アーローム Ārōmu) Arôme is the mascot partner of Celine. Category:Heartcatch Essence Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Sequels Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:User:Lovely Laala Category:Fan Series Category:Lovely Laala Category:Pretty Cure fanime